


Icing

by adobochan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/pseuds/adobochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can.</p><p>A baker and his assistant clash, only to come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my beloved fuckyeahhikari's birthday! :DDD And I was only too happy to write it because it was fun and fluffy and smutty goodness. I hope you liked it and happy birthday again, my love~

  _Icing_  


Working for Hitsugaya Toushirou was like working for the military.

But three months in, Karin already had his preferences memorized and his schedule down pat. She might only work part-time in the bakery his family owns but no one did a better job than her. Not because of any special feelings for him, but out of pure determination; she wouldn't let him break her.

There was gossip that the Toushirou had scared away a dozen assistants in the last six months alone. Then again, most had been girls who'd fall into infatuation with him, only to quit with tears in their eyes. Let it not go unsaid that Hitsugaya took his baking very seriously. He might've been cold but he was far from dispassionate. His wonderful confectionaries were proof of that.

And while Karin might complain that he was a slave driver, she also appreciated the genuine care he put into his work. It was one of the reasons why she stayed. The money was good but the ability to create art, even if it was only indirectly, gave her more satisfaction than she thought it would.

Handing the mother and her adorable son their treats, Karin wiped at the sweat at her brow before switching the sign to 'closed.' Fridays were always busy and the shop was well-known. It was no wonder they'd nearly ran out of stock before closing that afternoon.

"Oi, Karin-chan, Hitsugaya's looking for you in the back," Renji said, gesturing at the doorway behind him. He was already changed out of his apron and in street clothes. The other part-timers had left before, departing when the rush had disappeared. As university students, going out on weekends was pretty much the norm.

"Sure. What does he want?" she asked, going over to wash her hands first.

"Not sure but you never know with that guy. He might ask you to do the impossible again," he snorted, moving towards the door with a wave.

Smirking, she looked at him over her shoulder. "Yeah, but we all know how that turned out."

"The fact that you still want to work here after all the crap he's put you through is pretty ballsy. Not that I expect less from Ichigo's sister," Renji laughed, exiting as she walked into the kitchen.

Although Toushirou didn't look up, Karin had no doubt he knew she was there. "Renji said you needed me. What's up?"

"I want you to frost the edges of this cake. I'm almost done with it," he grunted, meticulously adjusting the decorations with cream-scented fingers. The concentration on his face was that of a person who'd been hypnotized.

Picking up icing-filled cone, Karin began to pipe the edges of the birthday cake. She was sure the seven-year-old would love the animal-inspired design, complete with fondant tigers and other jungle animals. One day she'd have to order a cake from here, she told herself.

When she finished, Karin relished at being able to scratch the itch on her nose as she placed the icing to the side. She reached up to retie her hair, not paying attention as Toushirou began to inspect her work. He'd find something wrong with it, of course. This was a boy could look at the statue of David and find flaws.

When he looked back at her, however, he stopped before he could begin, eyeing her face with criticalness that made her wary. Karin's voice caught when she opened her mouth, as he leaned down and swiped at the tip of her nose with his tongue, catching a bit of frosting. And it was still stuck when Toushirou stood upright, looking unfazed.

"It's a bit unevenly spaced in the top left corner," he pointed out, gesturing at the minute detail. As she turned to watch him go, her protests were little more than incoherent sputters as she wondered what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun, someone is looking for you."

Turning towards the voice, he nodded at Kira's shy form. "Who is it?"

"It's a high school girl," he shrugged. "She was wandering down the hallway and asked if I knew where you were. Said her name was Kurosaki Karin."

"I see." Thanking the blond, he closed the door behind him, mindful of the curious eavesdroppers. He didn't really understand people's fascination with his life.

Standing in her uniform and wrapped up in a large coat and scarf, Karin lit up when she saw him. She pushed off the wall to meet him and he wondered if she knew she was being watched. The feeling of prying eyes rove along his back but when Karin showed no signs of acknowledgement he ignored it.

"I'm sorry about coming to your school but your parents said I should come see you in person," she started, uncharacteristically nervous. He raised a brow as she played with her fingers. "You see, it's about the bakery…"

"Are you quitting?" Not that he was about to let her. There was no way he could train another assistant in time, not with the holidays coming up in a few weeks.

"Umm, not exactly…"

"Then what is it exactly?" Leveling a sharp glare, Toushirou crossed his arms over his chest as Karin searched for the right words.

Sighing deeply, it looked as if she'd given up on trying to be diplomatic. "Okay, it's like this. I have college entrance exams coming up and I need to do well. My grades are good and everything but if I want to get into my top choice I need to start studying now. So I need a few weeks off from my job, but since you are technically my boss I have to ask you for the vacation time. Which is why I'm here."

Watching her expression change from exasperated to worried, Toushirou mulled over his options. On one hand, he really did need her help. Karin was a hard worker, understood his instructions the first time and was intuitive enough to know what he needed before he even asked. But he also understood that studying took priority. She'd even said that before she'd officially started working, stating that she'd give proper notice if her studies took up more of her time. He hadn't cared because he thought she'd be like the others.

Since he couldn't choose one side, Toushirou decided to compromise. "Let's make a deal," he said slowly, working out the details. "You will continue to work but with fewer hours. And in exchange for your help, I'll help you study for your exams."

"Wait, you're gonna do what?" Karin's eyed went big, trying to find the correct way to decline the offer. "Look, I know how busy you are, Toushirou, and I'm sure it'll be even worse this month so I really can't ask for your help. I'm just asking for some time off."

"And I believe I said no, didn't I?"

Groaning, she scowled darkly at his steadiness. "I could quit. Hell, I  _should_  quit. You want slave labor and I'm the only person stupid enough to put up with it."

"As if I'd let you."

"I'm pretty sure you can't make me do everything you say. I could quit right this second and there'd be nothing you could do about it."

Smug, Karin didn't expect him to lean in so close that their breaths intermingled. And while his voice was soft and sweet, the threat was impossible to miss. "You will be at work today, Karin. And I will make sure you get into your top choice, but only if you stop this and trust me."

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you," she growled, pushing at him.

But Toushirou didn't take her manhandling well. He pressed her up against the wall, unmindful of the stares he might be drawing. He'd always known about Karin's spirit, had admired it even, as she showed it through her work. But he wouldn't be cowed by her stubbornness.

He tilted her chin up at him, as she met him with a defiant glower. "I need you, Karin."

"W-what?" She choked on a breath, coughing indelicately. But he was so serious, watching her with intensity that no one ever aimed at her. It made her pulse nervous, relentlessly skipping beats in her chest.

"I need you there," he continued. "There's no one else that can help me and everyone knows it. None of the others would survive being my assistant."

"Then maybe you need more than one," she growled, tearing her face from his. The strike of disappointment only made her anger burn hotter and she hated that she cared at all. "You need me a lot more than I need you, and I think—"

When he ran a hand through her hair, she should've known she was a goner. He was on her in the next second, seducing her with a kiss she was sure he'd give to a thousand other girls to feed his purpose, his pride. And yet she knew she was just as weak as any of them. Because Karin let him in, tantalizing her senses with fake promises and fueling a crush she wasn't supposed to have.

So it didn't surprise her when he pulled away, uneven breathing with untouched eyes. The obvious mismatch stung so hard that she pushed at him before wiping at her lips furiously. And although the words 'I hate you' came to mind, they didn't come quickly enough. Impatiently, Hitsugaya took her confused silence as acquiescence.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Karin."

All she could do was let him go.

* * *

Spending copious amounts of time with Hitsugaya was the last thing she wanted to do. Especially since he'd all but forgotten about how he'd kissed her. After acting so damningly composed for the last week, she'd understood what he was trying to tell her. What had happened was done and over with, never to be repeated.

And she hated to admit it but her insides burned at the rebuff, steeling her heart whenever she saw him. She'd never been particularly good at rejection. Honestly, Karin didn't know why she hadn't just turned in her resignation, the two-week notice be damned. But his parents had been so happy to see her, smiling when she said that she'd reduced her hours but would be there most days.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay and help out, Karin-chan. We don't know what we'd do without you," his mother said brightly, so kind that she had to wonder how Toushirou came from such a woman.

 _It wasn't my idea but I can't tell her that._  "Toushirou was willing to help me with my studies so I couldn't turn him away," she replied, mixing the batter to the right consistency. Seeing her pleased look out of the corner of her eye, Karin sighed and let herself be resigned. There were worse things than keeping your job and getting tutored by a certified genius, right? Even if said genius had the emotional capacity of a grapefruit.

Less than a month into their agreement, Karin learned just how wrong she was.

"I swear none of this is going to be on the exam!" Karin slammed her hands onto the small table, frustrated. Across from her, Toushirou wore the same bored expression. By now he was used to her tantrums, knowing to wait them out.

When she finally calmed, he let his exasperation show. "Are you done yet?"

"I'll be done when you're dead."

He snorted, her insults no longer stinging.

"I'm training you for the worst case scenario. You're right, most of these won't be on the exam but if you can do the hard stuff you can do the easy stuff without trying."

"Why can't you just teach me the easy stuff and be done with it?" Karin grumbled, picking up her pencil and going back to the notebook. The lines and numbers were starting to blur from all her staring but she understood what he meant. To be honest she'd learned a lot from him, as much as she hated to admit it. Didn't mean she couldn't complain though.

After a little while he excused himself to get them something to eat. A part of her hoped it was one of the pastries he made on occasion, new things he was trying out for the store's menu. He usually had a few things lying around on the weekends and Karin never regretted eating a few. Perhaps not the best choice for her figure but free cupcakes and brownies had never been easy to say no to.

She managed to finish one set while he was gone. But she had to stop when the smell of something sweet floated down from the kitchen, the aroma tantalizing enough to make her taste buds sweat. When Toushirou didn't come back immediately she told herself that she was just taking a walk to stretch her legs. So what if the kitchen was in the same direction?

When she got to the counter, Karin couldn't help but be a little disappointed. "It's not frosted yet."

"I just took it out of the oven. It'd melt off if I did it now," Toushirou shrugged. But he was already preparing the icing, gathering the ingredients in his favorite green mixing bowl.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, dipping her finger into the cream and humming around its taste. His disapproval was noted but otherwise ignored.

"It'd be nice if you left enough icing for the rest of us."

"Hey, there are only two of us here. I think you can make do without a spoonful."

Rolling his eyes, Toushirou eventually scooped the concoction onto the spreader and expertly covered the round cake. Only a few minutes and the entire thing was transformed by the white buttercream. Karin couldn't help but admire his skill.

"So, do I get a slice or are you still mad?" she pried, chasing after him when he moved the cake to the dining table. Cutting out a piece, he handed it to her before taking a seat. While he loved making cakes even he couldn't eat it every day.

Karin finished it slowly, reluctant to go back to tutoring. Toushirou was able to breeze through the work like it was basic arithmetic while she struggled endlessly over a single problem. It wasn't fair that he was so good at everything. The only redeeming part of him was his quiet confidence rather than arrogance, but even that was negligible.

When she finished, she went to put her plate in the sink with a contented sigh. Karin had a feeling she'd probably end up a few pounds heavier but there was no loss. Soccer season was coming and any weight she might've packed on would melt off, she thought with a smile. So she treated herself with one last lick of frosting, practically purring when she stuck the spoon in her mouth.

"That good, huh?"

With a small choke, Karin turned to see Toushirou in the doorway. He watched with interested eyes, as she tried to swallow the mouthful without aspirating on it. Feeling the sugar on her lips, she turned away with the intention of wiping it away along with her embarrassment. But then two hands grabbed her wrists to stop her, as she looked into green eyes full of warning.

"Don't," Hitsugaya grunted, leaning down as he pushed her arms to her sides. With a softening look in his eye, he swiped at the butter cream with two decisive licks. And if Karin didn't know any better he lingered as he did it, her eyes falling closed at the intimacy.

It took her a second to remember that she needed to pull away, be a little affronted at least, face heating when she realized what she must've looked like. It only took a glance at Toushirou's amused smirk to have her sorting herself out. She stuttered out an apology, as she attempted to extract herself from him and get some air into her dysfunctional brain. Because the pounding in her chest from last time was back and it was putting her on edge.

But Toushirou wasn't for playing games.

It would explain the purposeful smear of icing he leaves along her neck, making her gasp and then groan at the mouth that hurried to take care of it. Her skin prickled, sending a shiver down her spine that had her biting her lip, uncertain of her own reaction. But Hitsugaya wasn't bothered, smiling at Karin's soft mewls as he trailed fire that had her baring her neck. An act of submission. He didn't think something so small would inflate his ego so easily.

"Toushirou…" she keened, voice uncharacteristically quiet as he made his way up her neck. Balling her hands into fists, she pushed at him, craving the distance he refused to give. Instead Toushirou crowded her against the wooden counter, a soft chuckle in her ear that sounded like a reproof.

He nibbled on it, top to bottom, feeling her body arch readily into his. The panting breaths were even more gratifying when he kissed her soundly on the lips. Because she was already open for him, going so far as to taste him with a quick pet of her own.

 _That's it_ , Hitsugaya couldn't help but muse, confidence growing as Karin pushed up into his mouth. He didn't doubt that she was confused by her own actions. She was innocent, her taste so pure that he knew it before he'd even kissed her. Over the last few weeks she'd become his obsession, his muse, and he'd created an array of new cakes trying to capture that elusive flavor.

The tinge of buttercream was underwhelming compared to the spice in her mouth, as Karin challenged him with a bite along his bottom lip. She tasted like fine wine, he decided, well rounded with a sparkle of something saccharine. And Toushirou had to decipher all its pieces, taking one of his hands to tilt her head back so he could drink from her. Just a single taste and he knew one would never be enough.

"Tell me to stop," he urged her, just as he began to unbutton the front of her shirt. White lace was soon revealed and he felt his groan sink into his pants. Her eyes were at half-mast and he wondered if she knew what she was consenting to. "If you don't want this, you have to tell me now, Karin."

"Why would I tell you that?" she snorted, some of the light coming back. For a second he was relieved to see it. But the feeling disappeared when she unclasped the back of her bra with all the mischief of a woman who knew exactly what game she was playing at.

And then she let it slide from her front, her arms through the loops and he knew they'd reached the point of no return. Dark pink nipples peaked out at him, his stare making them bud as her chest fell into a mesmerizing rhythm. He swallowed hard, mouth drying as he dragged his attention back to laughing eyes.

Feeling daring, Karin leaned up in an expectant kiss, parting for a quick flick against his bottom lip. He wrapped an arm around her, content to consume her whole as he grabbed the back of her head with a refusal to let her go.

They stripped each other slowly, carefully, kissing deeply as they shed each layer with purpose. Karin was left only in her underwear when she managed to escape his grasp, making him growl when she danced out of arms' reach. But that playful chuckle, low and heady, only ensnared him further under her spell, as she sauntered her way down the hall.

He nearly ran after her but thought better of it. Looking back into the kitchen, Hitsugaya eyed the bowl of icing Karin had been infatuated with. The idea that sprouted made him smirk, as he tucked the cream under his arm and took his time getting back to his room. But seeing Karin sitting on his covers as she raked her gaze over him had Toushirou fighting against his famous restraint.

He wasted no time in pinning her against the bed, admiring her sprawled over his sheets and her hair fanning over his pillow. And he wondered if she'd look better against silk, against a color scheme that he'd be more than happy to invest in. Leaning down as he cupped the side of her face, he put it down on the list of things he needed to buy.

"T-Toush…" Karin couldn't even form his name. She was too busy digging her hands into his hair, pulling him completely on top of her. She moved upwards to press their lips together, wanting to sink in his musk and taste. With each playful suck and scrape of his tongue she knew it was only a matter of time.

He moved down her body at a snail's pace, much to her growing frustration. Toushirou had always been a stickler for details. The tingling of pleasure had her sighing, languid as he explored each scar with care. He listened for every sound, classifying each hitched breath and contented hum. There were many more days ahead of them, nights where he'd wring all her energy until her voice grew hoarse. Today was merely the beginning.

She watched him purposely drag his fingers through the icing, smearing it across her skin like an artist against a blank canvas. Her slitted eyes clenched as she felt him suck the cream from her navel, watching her so intently that she had to look away. Karin was hyperaware of everything he was, his strength and sweetness and possessiveness. It didn't take much for her to connect the dots.

Toushirou wanted her to understand what he wanted to do to her, delve into her body and taste everything her pliant, little form could offer. The way her eyes darkened and the way she licked her lips had him fumbling, as he tore off the last shred of her clothing and settled between her legs.

"Don't be shy now, Karin," Toushirou taunted, eyes glazing as she tried to clamp her thighs shut. He remedied that, hoisting her hips up and making her body lurch. He wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his neck, his eyes going straight to her sex, covered by a shock of dark hair that contrasted with pretty pink lips.

"Wait, Toushirou, you can't," Karin said willfully, trying to flatten herself against the bed and out of his hold. But he ignored her as his the tip of his tongue sought out her hidden clit, smirking when he found it.

Karin half-sobbed at the feeling, bowing her back and inadvertently forcing him even closer. Pleased with her mistake, Toushirou dragged his tongue around the bundle of nerves with skill even she knew was impressive. And each wonderful, heady beat against her had Karin raising her hips to him, her body demanding something she was scared to ask for.

She didn't notice where his right hand went, eyes closed as she rocked her hips while Toushirou loved her in long, slow laps. Later she was sure her shoulders would burn after carrying the brunt of her weight but the feel of him inside her was more than worth the pain. At a particularly deep stab and dynamic twist of his tongue, she was sure there was little she wouldn't do to have him again.

With his nose buried in dark curls, he could see her mouth open as she gasped for more air, her body falling completely under his mercy. And he loved it. It'd taken him too long to figure out how why Karin had gotten so far under his skin, only to realize that he had come to crave her, all of her. As she met his eyes, Hitsugaya made a show of dipping his right hand into the nearby frosting, the intent obvious.

"What're you doing?" she asked, voice breathless and tinged with anger. But it was rhetorical, as her eyes went big when he smirked knowingly at her.

He didn't answer. Instead he eased her down onto the coverlet as he petted her entrance, soft teasing that had her whimpering for more. And he obliged her; after all, even Toushirou was a weak man sometimes. And as her thighs parted, folds glistening under bright eyes, he knew there was little he wouldn't do for this woman.

Her soft heat engulfed his sticky sweet digit, sucking the sugar off it. Just the feeling was enough to make Hitsugaya groan deep in his throat. Moving back to nibble at her clit, he watched as Karin writhed against the intrusion. She thrashed her head against the pillow, fingers gripping for purchase as her mouth formed incoherent curses.

It was to those desperate pleas that he stroked her through her first climax, fitting in two more fingers to help stretch her out. It was a tight fit and for a moment he wondered what it'd be like to slip inside her, letting her caress him with the strength of a velvet vice. Fighting back the new wave of desire, he sucked on her as she tightened around him. But the cries didn't stop as he kept going, scissoring his fingers in hopes of reviving her waning need.

He was glad to find that it didn't take long. The soft panting and Karin's weakened form made her body extra sensitive to his plight, as he dragged three fingers through her and pushed them in steadily. And with each passing second her dead nerve endings started to revive, excited and demanding more.

"Toushirou, please. I really can't…" Karin babbled, head still fogged as he built up her next climax. Deciding he'd teased her enough, he withdrew his hand and smiled down at her. And even though she looked ready to protest, she didn't.

So one could imagine how she screamed when dove back into her, forcing his tongue where his fingers had happily been only a moment before. The sound she made was nothing like his past partners, girls who giggled and sought to fan his desire with raucous yelling. But not Karin. Karin, who managed to sound like an untamed lioness, so raw and pure and  _needy_ , like she'd bare her teeth at him if he dared pull away.

Not that he could, he told himself as he savored Karin's taste, feeling like a starved man at his first feast. His palette had always been impeccable, making him incredibly picky even as a child. But there was no blemish on Karin, on her body or scent or soul. She was unadulterated perfection and he lapped at her insides as if he could keep it on his tongue always, memorizing it so that he could produce something half as delectable as she was.

Even her whines were delicious, as she timed her hips so that she could get his tongue as deep as it could go. And Toushirou was more than happy to comply. He grabbed her ass, kneading it gently as he lifted her easily into a better angle. He could feel her grow even wetter with each probe of his tongue, lining her insides in hopes of catching the frosting he'd painted her with.

Sliding out of his boxers, he stabbed his tongue inside her for one last, long stroke before he eased her back to the bed. He straightened himself, grinning at the pout that was starting to surface on Karin's face. She looked like a child who'd had her favorite toy taken away, arms searching out to hold him.

Toushirou couldn't think of anything he'd like more.

He made a detour to his bedside, pulling out a condom and rolling it onto himself. It was then that Karin finally noticed that he'd undressed. Because her eyes went impossibly big at what she saw, staring at him like she couldn't believe he was there in front of her.

Amused, Hitsugaya chuckled as he climbed up her body to press a kiss to her temple. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around him as if she'd been doing it for years. There was no doubt in his mind just how special Karin was. There were few people he trusted and even fewer who trusted him. That she could be both made his heart speed up, as he pressed against her core in earnest.

"I'm sorry, Karin. It'll be over soon…" he soothed quietly into her ear. Easing himself into her took more self-control than he thought he had. As her eyes clenched and she bit her lip to keep herself relaxed, he pressed kisses to her neck and face. Anything to tell her he was doing his best to be careful, to be gentle.

And Karin seemed to understand because she made herself look up at him as he filled her, understanding reflecting back at him. He didn't think he'd ever see strong and willful Karin so vulnerable. Because there was no way she'd put herself through pain without the pleasure. She was a single-minded little thing; it was one of the many reasons he'd come to like her so much.

"I… I think I'm okay," she murmured, clawing lightly at his sides and tilting up just so. The hiss that came from his lips was inhuman, as he pressed a hand to her hip to stop her. The confused look made him color, as he shook his head. She hadn't done anything wrong, he just wanted to do things right.

His first thrusts were shallow, testing the waters as he kissed Karin deeply to ease her pained cries. Her body hugged him the way her limbs did, as she smiled encouragingly. It was weak, unsure, and nothing like her usual self, and everything he was coming to love about her.

As Karin led him into a steady rhythm, he bit back a groan as he pushed in deeper. Somewhere between tightening her legs around him and her pulling him into a soul-searing kiss, her body had learned to fully accommodate him. And it squeezed him so right that he had to pull himself away from her lips, groaning as he drove into her.

He listened as her pleasure-filled cries grow louder, less restrained as she met him halfway. And in the back of his mind he was already making plans for the future, of moments filled with love-making and exploration and afterglow. Nights where her hair would be tangled in his fingers, and days where she'd curl into him and tell him everything about herself. And he saw himself falling in love with her in every scenario.

He pushed those thoughts away when he sensed her climax approaching, felt it in the way her muscles tightened and her body sought footing against his own. It made him falter, losing speed but finding a new one that would have him right there with her. Seeing her eyes clamp shut, so close, Toushirou pushed into her once, then twice, before she came with throaty moan that mixed with a harsh swear against her skin.

With his eyes shut, it took him a moment to realize he was settled on top of Karin, nose dug in the junction between her shoulder and neck. Her fingers had tangled in his hair, combing through it and making him even more content. Against all good sense, he got up and disposed of the condom before climbing back into bed. And he grinned when Karin climbed on top of him, cuddling into him without any self-consciousness.

This was the kind of thing a man could get used to.

However, Toushirou wasn't romantic enough to think that this was some happy ending. No, he and Karin were far too pragmatic for that. There would be discussions afterwards, arguments about why he'd done it and why she hadn't stopped him. And later on, fights about how he didn't express himself well and how she wasn't any good at the whole 'girlfriend' thing.

But there would be lots of making up too, and not just in bed. There would be stolen kisses in quiet corners, mysteriously appearing confections for apologies and affectionate displays when he least expected it. Because Karin was unpredictable and dynamic, a fire that would light paths just as easily as she would scald skin. And frankly, he wouldn't have her any other way.


End file.
